This invention relates to confectionery delivery systems for nutrients. A process for preparing nutritional confectionery products is also provided.
Vitamin and mineral supplements often provide fortification otherwise not present in regular dietary intake. The supplements may be delivered in a variety of known forms, such as by tablet, capsule, powders, edible food products and so on. Regardless of the number of delivery systems available, there is a continuing need to provide alternative forms of supplements that are appealing, and therefore increase the likelihood of compliance to those in need of ingesting such supplements. Confectionery based supplements are appealing because they provide good tasting delivery systems.
One of the problems associated with preparing acceptable delivery systems for minerals and vitamins, particularly confectionery delivery systems, is obtaining a product with an acceptable taste, stability, and texture. Undesirable organoleptic characteristics, such as pasty, dry, dusty, chalky, bitterness and aftertaste are problematic in delivery minerals and vitamins in an edible matrix, particularly a chewable matrix. For example, a common occurrence in preparing a calcium fortified confectionery is that the product tends to taste chalky or gritty. Additional challenges in preparing good tasting supplements is that the solubility or strong flavor of the vitamins and/or minerals make it difficult to sustain a good taste throughout the eating process.
Further, when fruit flavored chews are made, particularly those with citric acid, the confectionery products may have a strong acidic, sour flavor or aftertaste. Further still, when the fruit chew employs an acid component, the calcium used to fortify the chew may react with the acid component to form a gas thereby impairing undesirable characteristics for the end product confectionery or prematurely react during product manufacture.
Within the area of fortification, the relationship between certain vitamins and minerals and bone mineral content and associated bone loss, formation, and/or restoration continues to generate much interest. Providing a delivery system having an acceptable matrix to deliver vitamins and minerals specific to the area of bond content would be particularly desirable.
As used herein, weight percentages (wt. %) are based on the total weight of said confectionery composition.
The above-described problems and needs have been solved with the discovery of a chewy confectionery composition comprising from about 0.2 weight percent (wt. %) to about 45 wt. % of a fortifying component comprising a vitamin source, a mineral source, or a mixture thereof; from about 3 to about 18 wt. % of a fat; from about 40 wt. % to about 70 wt. % of a carbohydrate comprising at least one non-reducing sugar and at least one reducing sugar, wherein said reducing sugar:non-reducing sugar ratio ranges from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1. Also provided is a chewy confectionery comprising from about 0.2 wt. % to about 45 wt. % of a fortifying component, from about 3 to about 18 wt. % of a fat; from about 40 wt. % to about 70 wt. % of a carbohydrate comprising from about 10 to 50 wt. % of an oligosaccharide, a polysaccharide or a mixture thereof and from about 50 to about 90% of a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, or a combination thereof. The matrix of the confectionery composition provides a method of delivering vitamins and minerals in a manner that retains the desirable characteristics for a confectionery such as good taste, good texture, and substantially no aftertaste.
In a preferred embodiment, from about 2 to about 32 wt. % of a calcium is employed in the fortifying composition. In yet another preferred embodiment, the confectionery is prepared using an encapsulated citric acid that provides a fruit flavored chew. In addition to providing a composition capable of incorporating high percentages of a fortifying composition, also provided is a process improvement for the preparation of a confectionery composition incorporating calcium. In particular, said process comprises the steps of cooking a confectionery comprising from about 3 to about 18 wt. % of a fat; from about 40 wt. % to about 70 wt. % of a carbohydrate comprising at least one reducing sugar and at least one non-reducing sugar present in a ratio of reducing sugar:non-reducing sugar of from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1, and from about 0 to about 10 wt. % of a protein to form a precooked mass and thereafter adding to said precooked mass said fortifying component comprising from about 0.2 to about 45 wt. %. All weight percentages used herein are based on the total weight of the complete confectionery composition.
Advantages presented with the fortified confectionery include obtaining high levels of fortifying components in the confectionery without compromising taste and texture. The preferred products are soft without exhibiting stickiness and do not taste chalky or gritty.
As used herein, dextrose equivalent (DE) is defined as the percent of reducing sugars on a dry basis calculated as dextrose. As familiar to one skilled in the art, glucose (or corn) syrups are formed by reacting a starch with an acid and/or enzyme. The DE is a measurement of the degree of hydrolysis that starches undergo to yield different DE syrups. As used herein, glucose and dextrose are used interchangeably. Standard corn syrups are defined as having about a DE value of approximately 42. Syrup processed to have a xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d DE using has a value of approximately 65 DE. The higher the level of DE in a carbohydrate component, the sweeter the ingredient. With the sweetness factor, the high DE carbohydrates may also contribute to negative product characteristics, such as, greater tendency to crystallize (could lead to a product defect if there""s too much or too big of a crystal formulation); less viscosity (could lead to a product that is too sticky, inability to bold form); tendency to brown (could lead to flavor problems and coloration problems); tendency to be more hygroscopic (could lead to product that has too much crystallization); and so on. A xe2x80x9creducing sugarxe2x80x9d is defined as a sugar which can chemically react with a special copper reagent known as Fehlings solution (alkaline solution), whereby the xe2x80x9creducingxe2x80x9d sugar will reduce this copper solution to copper oxide (cuprous oxide). A xe2x80x9cnon reducing sugarxe2x80x9d is defined as a sugar that will not react with the special copper reagent. Sucrose is an example of a common non-reducing sugar. Corn syrups, fructose and milk sugars are examples of reducing sugars.
Typically, in caramels, toffees and other chewy confectionery products, the carbohydrates are 1 part reducing sugars and 1.2 to 1.4 parts non-reducing sugar (sucrose). Unexpectedly, in the present invention, the conventional ratio of carbohydrates does not work well because they provide a product that is too hard and grainy in texture. On the other hand, too high of a ratio of reducing sugar to non-reducing sugar will provide a confectionery having a texture that is too sticky and runny. Accordingly, large-scale manufacture of the fortified chew was found technically unfeasible.
The carbohydrates used in the invention may be selected from any source commonly used in the art of preparing confectionery products (see, e.g. Food Technology, March, 1991, pp. 148-149, hereby incorporated by reference). More particularly, the carbohydrate preferably has at least one reducing sugar and at least one non-reducing sugar. The carbohydrate preferred may also be defined as comprising from about 10 to 50 wt. % of an oligosaccharide, a polysaccharide or a mixture thereof and from about 50 to about 90% of a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, or a combination thereof. Sugars falling into the category of monosaccharide, disaccharide, etc. are readily ascertainable by one skilled in the art (see, e.g. Food Technology article cited herein). More preferably from 20 to 50 wt. %, most preferably from 22 to 36 wt. % of the carbohydrate is selected from oligosaccharides, polysaccharides and mixtures thereof. The ratio of the reducing sugar:non-reducing sugar is preferably from about 1:0.2 to 1:1, more preferably from 1:0.3 to 1:0.8, and most preferably from 1:0.3 to 1:0.4. In addition to the reducing and non-reducing sugars, the carbohydrate fraction of the confectionery may include other carbohydrate components such as lactose, maltodextrin and the like (which will permit formulations having fewer calories). More particularly, various corn syrups (starch hydrolysates), polydextrose (polymer of dextrose with sorbitol and an acid), sucrose, dextrose, fructose, lactose, maltose, brown sugar, cane sugar, and beet sugar; invert sugar; sugar alcohols (sorbitol, maltitol, mannitol, xylitol), honey; lycasin and mixtures thereof may be selected as the carbohydrate component. More preferably employed is at least one reducing sugar selected from corn syrup (24 DE to 65 DE), high fructose corn syrup, corn syrup solid, high maltose corn syrup, fructose, invert sugar, and mixtures thereof is employed with at least one non-reducing sugar (such as sucrose and the like) is used. In addition to the non-reducing and reducing sugars, artificial sweeteners may also be used as sweetening agents, such as aspartame, saccharin, lactitol, sucralose, acesulfame-K, stevia; Neohesperidine DC, cyclamates and the like. Particularly preferred carbohydrates are sucrose (the non-reduced sugar) combined with reducing sugars described in Table 2 below.
As described in the Table 2, the non-reducing sugar, preferably sucrose, may be combined with various combinations of reducing sugars selected from the following combinations: (1) a corn syrup having a DE of 62/63 with a high maltose corn syrup having a 42 DE, (enzymatically treated corn syrup resulting in the production of a maltose); (2) a corn syrup (42 DE) and fructose; (3) a high maltose corn syrup (42DE) with a high fructose corn syrup; (4) a corn syrup (42 DE) and a high fructose corn syrup; (5) a corn syrup (62/63 DE), high maltose corn syrup, and a high fructose corn syrup;(6) a corn syrup (42 DE) and a corn syrup (62/63 DE), and a high fructose corn syrup; (7) a corn syrup (42 DE) and a corn syrup (62-63 DE).
The confectionery is defined as having at least about 40 wt. % carbohydrate. Preferably from about 40 wt. % to 70 wt. %, more preferably, from 50 to 60 wt. % of the carbohydrate is employed in the confectionery.
Provided is a chewy, semi-solid confectionery having a matrix appropriate for a delivery of any number of combinations of mineral salts and vitamins. The inventive confectionery delivery system optimally has from about 4 to about 10 wt. %, and preferably between 6 and 8 wt. % moisture. The water activity (Aw) of the confectionery is below approximately 0.65, preferable between 0.4 to about 0.55.
As used herein, water activity, Aw, is defined as equal to Equilibrium Relative Humidity (ERH) divided by 100. ERH is the state of equilibrium state at which the confectionery product neither absorbs nor loses moisture to the environment. In the confectionery, the ERH is influenced by the composition of the syrup phase, particularly the water content thereof, and may be present as free or bound water. The free water influences the storage capabilities of the confectionery which could result in undesired crystallization of the confectionery during storage.
The composition may be processed in any standard candy making machinery, either in a batch process using open pan cooking or in a continuous system. In a continuous system, preferably the basic mix is caramelized and other ingredients added thereafter. The cooked mass may then be poured onto a cooling table, cut and further processed on a standard caramel wrapping machine. The candy may be further processed in any acceptable commercial form including bars, rolls, individually wrapped pieces and so on. The physical characteristics of softness preferably do not interfere with individually wrapping the confectionery products. Wrapping materials may be selected from any known, non-reactive material used in the food industry. The composition may be formulated using known flavor technology (natural, artificial, and nature identical) including preparations as a caramel, chocolate or fruit flavored chew. The caramel flavor may be contributed to the confectionery naturally during the cooking process or commercially by adding caramel powders, dairy products (e.g., milk crumb) and/or other flavoring ingredients. Cocoa butter, cocoa, cocoa liquor, chocolate flavor, and mixtures thereof are particularly useful in providing an acceptable tasting chocolate confectionery. For fruit flavored confectionery products, flavor may be provided by encapsulated citric acid and optionally additional fruit juices and/or fruit flavoring commonly used in food technologies.
Advantages presented with the inventive confectionery are that the confectionery products are highly stable as well as good tasting. Unexpectedly, in one embodiment, calcium fortification provided in the amounts described herein creates a type of matrix that allows for the candies to hold their form at high temperature and high humidity conditions. Further, the confectionery compositions stay soft for a longer than expected time when tested at high temperature and low humidity. Additionally, crystallization of product is lower than expected when the compositions are evaluated under Differential Scanning Calorimetry (DSC) and Dynamic Mechanical Analysis (DMA).
According to the invention, the fortified confectionery shows minimal textural changes when exposed to extremes in humidity and temperature. The confectionery is considered commercially desirable because melting and hardening of the confectionery are avoided during the standard shelf life of the product. As used herein, crystallization is unacceptable if it is present in such a quantity as to manifest a textural (harder) and mouth-feel (gritty) change in the product. Above 35 microns, the crystals in the product will appear coarse to the palate. Temperature fluctuations generally induce crystallization. According to the invention, preferred embodiments showed acceptable crystallization levels (substantially no crystals above 35 microns) when the confectionery samples were subjected to two heat/cool cycles at 37xc2x0 C./20xc2x0 C. and 95xc2x0 C./35xc2x0 C. for 5 days (as measured DSC and DMA).
Further, preferred embodiments stay xe2x80x9cintactxe2x80x9d (no weeping) and maintain rigidity when tested for at least about a two-week period at an ambient temperature (25xc2x0 C.) and high (85%) relative humidity (RH). When preferred embodiments are tested at high temperature (37xc2x0 C.) and high (85%) relative humidity (RH) for at least about two-week period, the confectionery stays xe2x80x9cintact.xe2x80x9d Although the confectionery may become softer at those adverse conditions, it has the capability to revert back to its original when equilibrated back to ambient conditions. Also, when preferred embodiments are exposed to high temperature (37xc2x0 C.) and low (33%) RH, for a period of at least about two weeks, the confectionery continues to keep a xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d texture. In preferred embodiments, the confectionery has a shelf life of commercial acceptability of at least 120, preferably 365, days at room temperature.
The fortifying component may be selected from vitamins, minerals, and combinations thereof. Preferred as a key component is calcium selected from any source fit for dietary consumption (including combinations in various forms). For example, acceptable calcium sources include calcium carbonate, calcium citrate, calcium phosphate, calcium lactate, calcium gluconate, calcium fumarate, calcium aspartate, tricalcium citrate tetrahydrate, and mixtures thereof. Further, natural sources of calcium may also be used such as egg shell, oyster shell, milk calcium, and mixtures thereof. Additionally, calcium salt from reaction between an acid and calcium hydroxides may also be used. Most preferably employed is calcium carbonate. Another mineral favored in the fortifying component associated with bone health is a magnesium source in any acceptable food grade form, including, magnesium oxide, magnesium phosphate, magnesium carbonate, and combinations thereof. Other minerals particularly well suited as incorporated in the matrix because of association with calcium metabolism and bone health include copper (cupric sulfate, cupric carbonate, copper gluconate, cupric oxide); manganese (manganese gluconate, manganese sulfate); zinc (zinc chloride, zinc oxide, zinc gluconate), boron (sodium borate), silicon and mixtures thereof. Amounts of these minerals used in the fortifying component may be adjusted by anyone skilled in the art as long as the amounts do not exceed safety levels. Preferably at least about 10% RDA is included for each selected mineral. Preferably the mineral sources are in a micronized or ultrafine form, optimally with a media particle size of from about 2 to about 10 microns.
Any number of vitamins and combinations thereof may also be part of the fortifying component, including various forms of vitamin D (vitamin D3, cholecalciferol palmitate and vitamin D2, ergocaciferol), vitamin A (palmitate), vitamin E (vitamin E acetate, alpha tocopherols), vitamin B1 (thiamine hydrochloride, thiamine monohydrate), vitamin B2 (riboflavin), vitamin B6 (pyridoxine), niacin, vitamin B12, vitamin C (ascorbic acid, sodium ascorbate), biotin, folacin, pantothenic acid, vitamin K1 (phytonadione), pantothenic acid, and so on.
The total weight percentage of the fortifying component (mineral and vitamin) that may be delivered in the confectionery matrix ranges from about 2 wt. % to about 45 wt. %, preferably from 10 to 45, and more preferably 20 to 25, based on the total weight of the confectionery product.
The matrix provided by the confectionery is particularly appropriate for the delivery of minerals and vitamins appropriate for sustaining bone health. Preferably the confectionery product is prepared using from about 4 to about 32 wt. % of a calcium carbonate (about 95 mg to about 750 mg calcium per piece of total composition, piece defined as from about 5 to 7 grams). More preferably, the confectionery includes from 12.5 wt. % to 32 wt. % calcium carbonate (from 300 mg to 766 mg of calcium per piece) and most preferably about 21 wt. % calcium carbonate (about 500 mg of calcium per piece). Also, the preferred composition for bone health supplementation includes a magnesium salt, favored is magnesium phosphate. When magnesium phosphate is employed as the magnesium salt in the fortifying component, preferably the amount ranges from about 3.6 wt. % to about 12 wt. % (40 mg to 200 mg magnesium phosphate per piece), more preferably from 4.8 to 12 wt. % (40 mg to 100 mg magnesium per piece), and most preferably about 6 wt. % (50 mg per piece).
When the confectionery is formulated as a bone health supplement, in addition to the calcium and magnesium salts, also provided are vitamin D (preferably D2, D3 or mixtures thereof, most preferably D3) and vitamin K (preferably K1). As both of these vitamins are fat soluble, and theoretically absorb best when taken with dietary fat, the fat containing confectionery matrix is an optimal delivery system for both, particularly vitamin K. Preferably, vitamin D is provided in an amount of from about 50-200 IU per piece, preferably 100 IU per piece (e.g., 0.0042 wt. % of vitamin D powder, preferably palmitate powder). Vitamin K may be employed in amounts ranging from about 0.0001 wt. % to about 0.006 wt. % (about 5 to about 300 mcg per piece); more preferably 0.0003 to 0.0008 wt. % (10 to 50 mcg per piece).
In the bone health supplement, vitamin D is selected to promote absorption of the calcium as well as for contributing to homoestasis and bone mineralization. As many populations have decreased fats and oils from their dietary intake, there is concern that certain populations are vulnerable to receiving less than the recommended daily allowance for vitamin K. The current Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) of Vitamin K is based on the needs for the liver (blood clotting mechanisms) and not on requirements for bone (extrahepatic needs). Emerging scientific data, however, support a relationship between vitamin K and bone strength and accordingly provided herein are suggested amounts of vitamin K that satisfy a current need in the area of bone supplementation.
According to the invention, the fat is emulsified together with the protein and sugar syrup during the early stages of preparation, favorably during mixing steps. As cooking progresses, simultaneous denaturation of the proteins and changes in the sugar entrap the fat in a homogenous fashion across the confectionery matrix. While not wishing to be bound in theory, electron microscopy shows that the supporting medium in caramels is the sugar phase (due to large percent in the formulation) with inclusion of fat and protein.
Because of the high temperatures of the cooking process, the vitamins are added only after the cooking steps to prevent degradation.
Other minerals that may be included in a confectionery prepared for supplements directed to bone health include sources of copper, manganese and zinc. Cooper may be used in an amount of from about 0.1 to 3 mg per piece. Manganese may be used in amounts of about 0.25 to 5 mg per piece. Zinc may be used in an amount of about 3 mg to 12 mg per piece.
The fat sources that may be included are those appropriate for making confectionery products, i.e., any commercial available fat, or mixture of any fat, such as, for example, hardened vegetable fat/oil; cocoa butter; milk fat; butter oil, whole butter or any fraction thereof; butter; hydrogenated soybean oil, hydrogenated vegetable oils (any single source vegetable oil or mixed vegetable oils). The level of fats used is preferably from about 3 wt. % to about 18 wt. %, more preferably from 3 wt. % to 15 wt. %, and most preferably about 9 wt. %.
The optional protein sources of the confectionery compositions may be selected from any number of known and commercially available sources. For example, the protein may be a milk component such as sweetened condensed skim milk (milk solids), condensed whole milk, evaporated milk, reconstituted milk powder, protein hydrolysates, milk protein concentrate, total milk protein, or mixtures thereof. Alternatively or in addition to the milk component, other sources of protein may be used such as a soy protein; a fish protein; egg protein; or a mixture thereof. Additionally, whey proteins may be substituted as they provide a less expensive substitute for milk solids. Whey proteins include sweet (rennet) whey powder, whey protein concentrates or high calcium fractionated whey products. When whey proteins are selected as a protein, either as the single source or in combinations with other proteins, it should be taken into account that the whey products are more reactive in Maillard reactions than other milk proteins. The Maillard reaction (reaction of the amino groups in the protein and the glycosidic hydroxyl, reducing groups) of the sugars results in a brown condensation pigment that may contribute to flavor and color development of the confectionery particularly for caramel, butterscotch or xe2x80x9cbrownxe2x80x9d flavors, but is generally undesirable for fruit or mild flavors. Preferably, the protein source is a nonfat milk based protein. Preferably the protein is employed in amounts from about 0 to 5 wt. %, more preferably from 1 to 5 wt. %, and most preferably from 2 to 4 wt. %.
A stabilizer agent may be added to prevent excessive denaturization of the protein which is important in providing texture for calcium supplements. Stabilizers known in the food industry may be used, such as disodium phosphate and sodium citrate, in amounts of up to 0.5 wt. %, more preferably 0.01 to 0.5 wt. %, most preferably 0.05 to 0.01 wt. %.
When the confectionery is formulated as a fruit flavored chewy morsel, preferably the flavor component includes from about 0.1 wt. % to 2 wt. % of an encapsulated citric acid (as widely commercially available or within the skill of those familiar with the art to prepare). From a processing aspect, the encapsulated citric acid is preferable because the premature reaction between the citric acid and the calcium source, e.g., calcium carbonate, is substantially prevented by the encapsulation of the citric acid. For example, when the citric acid is not encapsulated, the processing of the confectionery product is difficult due to the release of carbonate dioxide and subsequent foaming of the preparation. The citric acid functions to provide tartness of the fruit flavored confectionery products. Further, the encapsulated citric acid substantially prevents the inversion of sucrose when it is employed as one of the carbohydrate components. Inversion is the hydrolysis of sucrose to its component monosaccharides, dextrose and fructose. Increased levels of fructose will result in increased hygroscopicity (defined as tendency to pick up moisture resulting in a sticky or crystallized product), an undesired property of a confectionery, and thus are preferably avoided by formulation adjustments.
Any number of processes within the skill of one familiar with candy making may be used for preparing the confectionery. Preferred is a process comprising heating said carbohydrate, fat, and optional protein mixture to form a precooked mass; incorporating a fortifying component to said precooked mass; and cooling said fortified precooked mass to form a fortified confectionery product. Preferably, a hydrocolloid (such as, for example, carrageenan, locust bean gum, furcellaran, agar, gellan, or mixtures thereof, most preferably carrageenan) is used. The hydrocolloid, (from about 0.01 to about 0.2 wt. %, preferably 0.08 to 0.09 wt. %) is dispersed in an aqueous solution. A portion of selected carbohydrate (up to about 1 wt. % of a monosaccharide or disaccharide, most preferably fructose, sucrose or a mixture thereof) may be present in the aqueous dispersion or alternatively the entire source carbohydrate is added after the initial mixing of the aqueous dispersion containing the hydrocolloid. Once the aqueous dispersion has agitated, the carbohydrate (or remaining portion of carbohydrate); milk product (preferably sweetened condensed skim milk) and fat (optionally in a form contributing to flavor such as cocoa butter) are heated with a food grade emulsifying (used in a range of 0 to 5 wt. %, more preferably 0.05 to 0.5 wt. %, agent, preferably lecithin or glycerol manostearate) to form an emulsion. The resulting carbohydrate-fat-protein mixture is then heated to a temperature ranging from about 220xc2x0-270xc2x0 F., preferably 230xc2x0-245xc2x0 F. if processing is by a batch open pan cooking to form a precooked mass. For a continuous manufacture, the carbohydrate-fat-protein mixture is passed through scraped surface evaporators and then transferred to carameliser kettles and cooked at about 220xc2x0-270xc2x0 F., preferably 230xc2x0-245xc2x0 F. to form a precooked mass. To the precooked mass, additional flavors and food grade dyes (such as chocolate liquor, vanilla, food colors, caramel colors, and fruit flavor) may be added. Additionally included to the precooked mass is the fortifying component, preferably a calcium salt, other mineral salts (such as magnesium, zinc, copper, and the like) and vitamins (such as preferred vitamins D, K, and mixtures thereof). The fortifying component may be added in any step, including addition during different steps. If the confectionery is a fruit flavored variety having an encapsulated citric acid present, the encapsulated citric acid is preferably added to the precooked mass once the mixture is slightly cooled (i.e., 175xc2x0 F. or less).
Any number of miscellaneous ingredients may be included as recognizable to one skilled in the art. For example, any one or a combination of the following may be included: acidulants (citric acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid gluconic acid; or a mixture), Veltol(trademark), Talin(trademark), Salatrim(trademark), sugar ester, gums, gelatin, carrageenan, cellulose, ginseng, active phyto chemicals such as ferulic acid (apples), beta carotene (carrots, sweet potatoes), capsicanoids (peppers), anthocyanidins (berries), bioflavanoids like hesperidin or quercetin (citrus fruits), d-limonene (citrus fruits), isothiocyanates (cruciferous vegetables), s-allyl cysteine and S-methyl cysteine (garlic), 6-gingerol (ginger), ellagic acid (grapes, tea), polyphenol catechins (green tea), allyl sulfides (onion family), phytosterols and isoflavones (soybeans), lycopene (tomatoes), curcumin (tumeric) and so on. Colors that may be included may be artificial or natural. Examples of natural colors are caramel colors which are derived from pure caramelized sugars specific carbohydrates which are heated with accelerators such as ammonia. Also vitamins such as beta carotene or the B vitamins may impart yellow and orange colors which may be compatible with certain confectionery flavors.
It is to be understood that various modifications to the invention will be apparent to and can readily be made by those skilled in the art, given the disclosure herein, without departing from the scope and materials of this invention. It is not, however, intended that the scope of the claims appended hereto be limited to the description as set forth herein, but rather that the claims be construed as encompassing all features of patentable novelty which reside in the present invention, including all features which would be treated as equivalents thereof by those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains. It is also noted that the examples given herein are intended to illustrate and not to limit the invention.